You're the only one
by Rinaangstadt
Summary: Chazz can't seem to figure out weather or not to be with Alexis or his best friend Xalia, what will happen when he realizes that he was picking the wrong girl all along.


Rinaangstadt: If you don't know, this is going to be part of a all out story for one-shots. You can flame me all you fuckin' want. It won't do shit. So keep your fuckin' bull shit comments to yourself if it isn't nice. I cyberly place my middle fingers at you if you do so. If not..Well Enjoy the one-shot. I don't own shit but my OC and her deck which happens to be of all rockers and that theme which to my knowledge isn't an actual deck.

-Story stats-

Love sucks, Not just in a literal sense either. Like the emotions and everything that goes with it...Hell even the damn holiday for it. Like those who are single are reminded that day that yes you suck and you are ugly because you can't do shit for the holiday of love. Now you see I didn't always think this way. I only see things that way because Chazz Princeton broke my heart and went to some other person just because of his stupid crush.

I'm pretty, well...at first I thought I was. My name is Xalia. I'm 5 feet straight. I have long black hair that goes to my waist and blue eyes. I have a B size bust and a fit body...and I used to be with Chazz for like one and half days before he told me that he didn't feel anything for me and left me literally cold. He left me outside in the woods to fend for myself. I really didn't talk to him after that. I watched him from the sidelines get rejected over and over again by the same girl he crushed on.

When it got clear to him that he couldn't get to her I saw that he was talking to those I used to be friends with. It wasn't until a month afterwards that I heard that he was looking for me. I had kept myself in my room and away from just about everyone else until I had to take my test to see if I still belonged in the obelisk dorm. I saw that I was going against him and I ignored what cards he placed down and I beat him. Which didn't take much effort after I placed my Stage singer battle arena field card up disengaging his wedding type theme background. Once I won I left the arena and I went outside and I saw Jaden Yuki. I know he was one of Chazz's weird friends that he some-how gained so I spoke to him, since he came up to me.

"That was some game you played with Chazz, you didn't even seemed phased with the cards he played." Jaden said amazed

"Thanks, There is a real big reason I wasn't. I know those cards he played where because he was trying to win over Alexis. I don't care for romance or love type cards, it makes me sick and I can deal without it." I said with my arms crossed

"He told us that he was trying to get you back, but you've kept to yourself huh?" Jaden asked

"Its his fault for going after a girl who didn't want him after he had someone who was willing to do anything to see him happy. But his mistake not mine...Now I hear he's been trying to find me for some damn reason. Do you know why so I don't have to hear his damn voice anymore?" I asked him

"Yeah actually...He said something to Bastion and I about him wanting to apologize to you." Jaden said thinking

I began to laugh and I shook my head. "Oh now he's dumb. Do you mind telling him something for me?" I asked

"Sure, what's up?" He said smiling

" Tell that idiot that he had his chance, I don't do second chances" I said sadly

"Sure, what if he doesn't believe me?" Jaden asked

"He will." I said before I hugged him. "Thank you Jaden, you're a good guy."

I went to the dorm and I went to my room. I held on to my pillow as I cried before I heard a knock on my door. I ignored it until I heard that it was the dorm teacher. I opened the door and he pulled me out of my room by force.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME CROWLER!" I yelled angered before I kicked him in the side

He let go of me and I saw that most of the girls got out of their rooms and I went behind Alexis.

"What's the matter?" She asked

"Crowler got me out of my room by force without even saying anything to me. He hurt my wrists." I said sadly

All of the girls got in front of me and Crowler looked to all of them scared.

"I just need her to talk to chazz that's all." Crowler said

"She's not talking to that weasel of a guy. He doesn't deserve to talk to her after what he pulled on her." Alexis said crossing her arms

"GET OUT OF OUR DORM!" All the girls yelled

He ran out of the girl's dorm and they all looked to me sadly as I sank down to the ground.

"How do you know about what happened?" I asked Alexis

"He told me he broke up with the girl he was with to be with me. Then it came to me that you had gotten out of your normal routine about two days before that to hang out with chazz. I can place two and two together." Alexis said bending down to look to me.

I smiled a bit. "So, is that why you rejected him?"

"No, but it gave me a better reason to. The real reason I won't date him is because he isn't my type." She said smiling

"So, what do I do now?" I asked curiously

"Show him that he made a big mistake." She said with a grin

"Oh! You should try to date someone else...Someone he'd get really mad that you'd be with!" One of the other girls suggested

"How about Jaden? I know he doesn't like Jaden much." Alexis asked

"I've met with Jaden and I think he'll work. Thanks girls...I really didn't think that talking things out like this would actually make me feel better." I said shocked as I stood up

"If you ever need to talk, don't be afraid to talk to one of us." Alexis said before she hugged me

I hugged her back before I went to go find Jaden. I found him wondering around campus. He smiled when he saw me.

"Hey Xalia, what's up?" He asked

"Did you tell him?" I asked

"Yeah...about that. He didn't take it all too well." He said rubbing the back of his head

"Do you know why I told you to tell him that?" I asked

"No...actually I was wondering that as I was trying to figure out why you didn't just talk to him about it." Jaden said curiously

"Its because, I like someone else since he broke my heart." I said smiling

"Really who?" He said shocked

"He's funny, always smiling when I see him, he has brown hair and he's the only male friend I've made in this place since I've been here." I said smiling

"Okay?" He said confused

"You still don't know who do you?" I asked

"No, I don't sorry." He said with a shrug

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I got closer to him and I kissed his cheek. I wasn't going to take the risk of kissing him on the lips.

"You're the guy I'm talking about. I've never talked to any other guy in this school but you and Chazz. But Chazz is an asshole, he's shown me that I can't trust him or his actions. You on the other hand... You can make me laugh, smile and you are the total opposite of Chazz. Even if you fall asleep in Crowlers class." I said with a grin

He blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "W-Wow. Um...I didn't think that you were even into me. Let alone think that." He said shocked

"Am I just wasting my breath on you Jaden Yuki?" I asked curiously

"No, you aren't Xalia, it's just...Chazz told me and a few others how you were like and he never told us you were blunt."

"He was with me for all of a day and a half before he broke up with me. He doesn't no shit about me." I said with my arms crossed

"Oh really? So all that you told me was a lie then?" Chazz asked as he walked up to the two of us

"No it wasn't a lie, just you don't know me as well as you think you do. Just because you spend one single day with someone that you supposedly love doesn't mean that you know all about them. You don't even know half of who I am. I bet you can't even name my favorite card in my deck." I said with my arms crossed

He looked down nervously

"Its your Gaia rocker girl card isn't it?" Jaden asked

I smiled "Yep, that was a guess wasn't it?" I asked

"Yeah, I've only seen you play once against Chazz and I could see tha you really valued that card." Jaden said with a grin

"He got lucky." Chazz said angered

I placed a hand on my hip and I sighed. "You really are stubborn, I don't want anything to do with you. So if you think that I'll even want to be with you again, you are out of your mind."

"Anyways, she's with me." Jaden said wrapping his arms around my waist

I was first surprised but I smiled at Jaden. Chazz glared at the two of us.

"Xaila, you're making a big mistake, watch what you do." Chazz said angered before he left

Once he left and out of sight Jaden let go of me and he blushed.

"Sorry about that, I saw the look of annoyance on your face...I didn't think you'd want him to be around anymore." Jaden said rubbing the back of his head

"Its fine...so you didn't mean what you said to him did you?" I asked

"I don't know...honestly. I don't know why I did that." He said confused

I sighed. " Well that's not a shocker to me...but I guess while we both are near Chazz we're going to have to act like we're into each other."

"Yeah...I didn't think that through." He said rubbing the back of his head

"I'm seeing this. You know what, forget it. I'll just talk to Chazz, I'll let him hear what he wants and just go with the heart breaker. Thanks for trying to help me out..but I don't want to make you uncomfortable." I said before I hugged him.

I then went to find Chazz and I stopped him from going towards the sleifer dorms where he lived.

"Wait...Chazz." I said sadly holding on to his wrist

"What do you want? Are you here to hurt me some more?" He said angered he said before he looked to me.

I kissed him on the lips and he was shocked at first but then he kissed me back and pulled me even closer to him wrapping his arms around my waist.

"What made you change your mind?" He asked curiously

"He is an idiot and he only wanted to piss you off. He didn't mean what he said. I thought he did, but after you left he told me the truth. That's when I knew that I just let the only guy I knew liked me out of my life. Sure you hurt me once...but you aren't stupid to do it again are you?" I asked at the end

"Hell no." He said with a smirk. "Why would I leave you for?"

"I don't know...maybe you'll find someone who'll look prettier than me that might be better for your image." I said sadly as I placed my head against his chest

"Yeah right, sure I liked Alexis, but as you can see she rejected me. After the last time I actually just gave up, I'm done trying to show someone I love them if they aren't going to at least show that they like me." He said placing a hand on the back of my head as I felt his other hand go towards my shoulders.

"so, what the hell was up with those love cards I saw in you deck earlier?" I asked looking to him

"...I was trying to get you back." He said blushing looking away from me

I laughed a bit before I made him look to me.

"Are you embarrassed to show your emotions to me now?" I asked smiling

"...Maybe?" He said shyly

I pulled away from him and shook my head. "Now, why in the world is the famous Chazz Princeton afraid to show his affection towards any girl?" I teased

"How about the fear of rejection over again?" He asked

"...If that was it you wouldn't have had the guts to ask me out again." I said walking towards his dorm.

He didn't say anything as he walked towards me. He then pinned me against the door as he kissed me on the lips. I kissed him back as he pushed me into the dorm room. We landed on a couch as he closed and locked the door behind us. He pushed me more into the couch as he kissed down to my neck.

"I'll tell you why I'm afraid to show my emotions towards you. I don't want to have to break your heart again when my brother's come to visit me again. I know you saw them when they were here last year...I don't want them to tell me to not be with you." He said sadly

"I don't think that it'll happen. Do you even know my last name Chazz?" I asked him

"...No, I don't think you've ever announced your last name." He said shocked

"I haven't for a reason." I said with a grin

"Okay? What's your last name?" He asked curiously

"Kaiba." I said with a smirk.

His eyes went wide as he looked to me shocked.

"No way!"

"Yes, My big brother is Seto Kaiba the owner of this school. He wanted me here...of course he didn't know about me till very recently. You see it took me a few years to find Seto because he was adopted into the Kaiba Corperation. He went by a different name back then...So trying to trace his old name was difficult and once I found him it took a lot of convincing to him to convince him that I was his younger sister." I said seriously

"How come you've never said anything about that to anyone?" He asked shocked

"Because...I didn't want to give myself attention here. So I kept myself quiet about it." I said with a shrug. "But you can't ever tell anyone. If I find out someone knows about me being Seto's little sister I'll stay away from you for a whole month!"

"I promise you that I won't." He said with a smile

"Thank you Chazz...I'm trusting you with that." I said placing my hand on his cheek

He kissed me on the lips and he pushed himself against me a bit more. I felt the reason he was being so close to me in between my legs.

"Chazz, I love you." I said as I felt him kiss my neck

"I love you too Xalia, I'm sorry for all that I did to you. I know that I was an asshole for leaving you in the forest that day. I shouldn't have ever done that." He said looking me in the eyes

"Got that damn straight, I was cold and if it wasn't for Alexis being a nice person I would have been sick from catching ammonia" I said pushing him down on to the couch and straddling him.

He looked up to me a bit shocked. "...Alexis helped you?"

"Yes, not everyone is heartless in the obelisk dorm." I said before I kissed his cheek I then kissed him on the lips and took his black Jacket off of him.

He then took my top off of me and I smiled down at him as I saw the confused look on his face.

"What is up with you and wearing so much?" He asked pointing to my tank top under my uniform

I laughed and kissed his cheek. "I have a saying, if a male wants me that badly he'll take everything off of me as if it was nothing."

"You're insane!"

I laughed even more and I got off of him.

"So, you don't want me that badly Chazz?" I asked as I got my shirt back on. "Well suit yourself, looks like I'm going to have to go back to the blue dorm and most likely talk with the girls...maybe they'll keep me from going insane..You didn't want to spend time with me right?"

He didn't answer me. I got to the door and he pulled me back. I was then taken to a different room and thrown into something very soft. I then felt him quickly taking my skirt off then the uniform shirt and my tank top before I felt his fingers inside of me. I gasped then moaned at the feeling before being silenced by him kissing me. I held on to him tightly as I felt his fingers move into me quickly that I felt a burning sensation within me that kept growing at I felt his fingers inside of me.

[3rd person pov]

Xalia moaned loudly into the kiss with Chazz which made him smirk as he added another finger to the two fingers that were already inside of his girlfriend. He wanted her to know just how much he loved her and how beautiful he really thought she was to him. He didn't want her to leave him for him being scared to love her properly. Once Xalia was in pure bliss he kissed down her neck as he undid his pants pulling them down along with his underwear before he kissed her cheek.

"Xalia...I need to know. Do you want me to go all the way with you or do you want to stop?" He asked concerned

He didn't want to go all the way with her if she wasn't ready for it. She smiled up at him and she kissed him on the lips softly

"If I didn't want to go all the way with you why would I have teased you earlier?" She said with a smirk

He blinked his eyes a bit before he pinned her arms down on his bed. "So that's why your tone was a bit off, you were baiting me!"

She laughed and smiled at him. "Oh you are so slow when it comes to love darling...Now either take me or I can get out of your almost death grip and I can leave once I get my clothes on." She said with a grin as she moved her hips enough to tease the tip of his member.

He tried not to moan as he felt the slight jolt of pleasure going up his spine. His grip on her wrists tightened and he kissed her as he pushed himself all the way through her. She whimpered slightly as he groaned. The inside of her was too much like heaven. He move in and out of her slowly at first so he wouldn't harm her too much. Then as time went on he felt her hips move against him making him go into her more. She moaned and he smirked.

"Do you want more Xalia?" He asked as he moved as slowly as he could

Sure it was killing him inside not to go as hard as he could inside of her, but he wanted to hear her beg for him just once.

"Y-Yes! Please Chazz." She whimpered.

"Please what Xalia?" He said softly in her ear as he kissed her neck

"Fuck me senseless...I-I can't stand how you're teasing me!" She whined as she tried to get out of his grasp

"Are you sure about that?" He asked with a smirk on his face going even slower

"DAMN IT CHAZZ!" She yelled in frustration before she was able to get out of his grasp.

He looked to her shocked before being pinned down himself and had her moving on top of him as she panted.

"Don't you dare try to tease me like that again! I can just leave you here horny as hell!" She said a bit annoyed

"F-Fine, I-I promise you that I won't." He said as he moaned

"Good boy." She said as she let go of him

She was pushed down again and he gave her just what she wanted. They both moaned as he went as fast and hard as he could as he held on to her hips as tightly as he could while his head was against her shoulder. He couldn't believe the pleasureful feeling that he felt by being inside of Xalia, it was like she was slowly closing in on him making the pleasure that much more intense for him. Xalia couldn't believe that she could feel so amazing just by being with Chazz so lovingly. She moaned so loud it almost seemed like she was screaming in pleasure as she held on to Chazz's back making marks from her nails which fueled him to go as he did. It wasn't until he hit her just right inside her that her voice cracked and she screamed loudly as she held on to him tighter.

"CHAZZ!"

He kissed her on the lips as he continued to move into her in that same spot until she climaxed then she panted as she felt him still moving into her as he climaxed himself. He then lied next to her as he panted.

"You know...I really didn't think you'd have the courage to go all the way." Xalia said with a smile

"Why would you think that?" Chazz asked curiously

She sat up and she kissed him on the lips.

"Think about that question for a minute..." She said before she went on top of him. "You've been dealing with girl problems...and I don't think that you could have pulled it off that's all."

He kissed her on the lips as his hands went to her breasts. She moaned as she felt him move his hands on her breast.

"Yes, I know I've trying to get with Alexis, but I'm over her. I just want to be with you and that's all." He said before he placed one of her breast in his mouth

She sat on top of him as he sat up a bit holding her sides as he continued to have her breast in his mouth. They both moaned as Chazz moved his hips from under her making him go into her more she held on to his shoulders a bit tighter as she moaned loudly.

"C-C-CHAZZ!"

He smirked internally and he pulled her up and pushed her back down on him real hard making both of them moan. Her head went on his shoulder.

"Fine...I-I get it, I'll move, just tell me next time gods Chazz."She moaned

She used him to help her move on top of him making both of them moan as she did, she went slow at first trying to get used to being on top of Chazz, then she went a bit faster as she got used to being on top of her lover. She saw that he had stopped moving all together and just held on to her hips as she moved as he moaned. She made him look to her and she kissed him as she moved a bit more rougher on him making him moan even louder until he couldn't take it anymore and flipped them over. He pushed himself into her all the way. She screamed out as she held on to him tightly.

"Couldn't handle me I guess?" She said with a smirk

"Shut it, you're going to pay for trying to mess with me like that." He said as he moved out of her and back into her even harder.

She moaned loudly and tilted her head back in pleasure.

"You're the one who began to mess with my body, I just wanted to give you a kiss that's all." She moaned louder with each word she said to him as he moved in and out of her just as he did before.

He kissed her neck and all the way down to her to her breast and placed one of them in his mouth. She held on to him as she screamed from the pleasure that she felt from her lover. She knew she had teased him the first time around, but she didn't know what she had done just to have him be how he was now. It wasn't like she was complaining, she actually liked how just by kissing him, he went from calm to horn dog in less than four seconds.

"If you just wanted to kiss me, then you shouldn't have gone on top of me. You were asking for it." Chazz whispered to her before he moved just right inside of her.

She screamed loudly as she held on to Chazz tightly. He repeatedly moved just right until they both climaxed for the second time. Chazz collapsed on top of her tiredly as he panted. She looked down to him and she kissed his forehead.

"Can we sleep now?" She asked tiredly

"Yeah, just don't move too much, I am still within you." He said before he cuddled closer to her.

-end of story-

Rinaangstadt: o . o Well this was odd to write, mainly because the first chazz one shot that I wrote was depressing as all shiz! Well I hope this really makes up for it. . I hate sad stories they make me cry and make me really damn depressed!


End file.
